Lust and Passion
by Emerald Lynn Tukana-Chan
Summary: GaaraXNaruto: Gaara was injured and hospitalized from a fight with a mysterious rogue ninja who has an army coming after Suna. With him being unable to fight what can he do but call upon Naruto and the rest of Team 7. But what if feelings get into the way between Naruto and Gaara. WARNING WILL CONTAIN YOAI ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy. It's told in Gaara's and Naruto's point of view btw. So don't get to confused. Note: Please no mean reviews. I know my spelling and grammar isn't the best. I don't want a beta reader I know I'm not perfect. I just want people to enjoy my work. Thank you :)**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Gaara**

The sound of thunder boomed and made me jump. I could barely breathe, but I knew I had to stay strong. For my village. For my family. I could feel my muscle strain to keep my body standing. I could here Kankuro call my name. "Gaara! GAARA! Stay strong buddy!" I obeyed his calls and kept my head up, looking towards the darkened sky that filled with stars.

"You cannot protect this village! You are weak, young and stupid! You were killed once I can kill you again!" said a deafening voice that echoed passed my ears, making me shutter. I tried to grasp all the chakra I had left. As I turn to see the dark silhouette of a large rogue ninja my head began to spin. How could I be defeated so quickly. I am weak. Much to weak to be Kazekage. I have failed.

"Gaara don't give up!" I heard Temari call. I closed my eyes and stood up straighter. My hands reach out in front of me, the sand that surrounded me pushed forward towards the rogue ninja. His eyes were red and insane. But I managed to wrap the sand around his body. He was a large man who fought with indecency.

I slowly opened my mouth and grunted under my breath, "Sand coffin..." As the sand began to curl and squeeze the man, his eyes bulging.  
I whispered deeply... "Sand... Burial!" and that was it. He was killed and my village was once again out of harms way. But that is when I felt my body give into exhaustion. The sand that I was standing on began to weaken and I was falling intimately to the ground. The villagers cheered, but quickly realized I was fainting. I felt Kankuro's arms wrap around me, catching me before I fell.

"Th-Thank you... Kankuro..." I said with a raspy voice.

"Relax, kid. I got you. You're alright," he said gently. That is when I fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Ch. 2 Naruto**

"Naruto, will you please stop being a complete idiot and pay attention to me?! GAH it's like talking to a rock!" Sakura insulted me. I closed my eyes and placed my arms above my head.

"Alright, I'm listening," I lied. We were walking along the roads of Konoha. The sound of children echoed in the air and it was satisfying. I couldn't wait to become Hokage. Then all of this would be mine to protect. I wondered how Gaara was doing, protecting Suna and all? I'm sure he's devoted to his village. Considering he did practically die for them. Remembering the day Gaara died brought pain to my chest. I knew he was okay and all... But it was still a terrifying day for me.

"As I was saying, I think I have gotten a lot better at my medical ninjutsu. I really am training harder," Sakura tell her mouth kept pouring out words and all I wanted to do was go and have some ramen.

"Hello, friends... I was just at the library and-"

"Oh, hey Sai, why don't we go and get something to eat! Heh heh! I'm starving!" I interupted him as soon as he walked along beside us. Sakura didn't look to happy. She was always angry with me. I don't even know why either!

Sai stood there like I was speaking a different language.

"Uh-Of course Naruto. Sounds... Delightful?" He said flipping through some lame book he got at the library. He was still new on the "feelings" thing. It was rather annoying.

As we began walking to go get food we heard someone calling after us. We turn to see Shizune running quickly towards us.

"Naruto, it's important. Lady Tsunade needs to see you three immediately!" She said. She was out of breath and she looked worried. I smiled.

"Another mission?!" I asked up for the task.

"Not exactly, just come quickly," she ordered and all three of us nodded. When we reached the Hokage's office we seen Master Kakashi and Yamato standing there.

"Yes, Lady? What was so urgent?" Sakura asked her eyes clear and bright.

"You three were requested to go to Suna. There recently was an intruder who infiltrated the sand village causing a mess of destruction," She informed, her hands covered her mouth.

"Well, did they manage to keep it under control? Do they need out help?" Sakura asked. I was deep into thought. I began to panic inside, hoping nothing bad happened to Gaara.

"Luckily the Kazekage was able to defend the village and nobody was hurt... Nobody except... Gaara," she said. My heart sank. I began to panic deeper now.

"Is he okay..." I asked softly. No one answer. "IS HE OKAY?!" Tsunade looked over at Kakashi.

"We weren't further informed whether he is okay or not. We were told to send you three over there as quickly as possible."

"Us specifically?" Sai asked.

Kakashi stepped in. "You three and me. Of course, if you want me to tag along?" Kakashi asked, his eyes smiling.

I didn't say another word. Instead I quickly moved out of the room and towards the sand village. The rest shortly followed without hesitation.

**Ch. 3 Naruto**

When we got there I quickly went to the Kazekage office. Temari was standing there, her hands full of paper work. "Oh, hey it's you. Gaara's asking for you," She said with a playful smile. I ignored her gesture and walked up to her.

"Where is he?!" I asked forcefully. My heart pounding.

"Relax, he's resting at the hospital. His back and legs were badly injured and will take a week or so for him to recover. Other than that he's perfectly okay," she began with a quick chuckle. "I'll take you guys to him."

I followed her to the hospital. Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were shortly behind. As soon was we reached his placement room my eyes fell to him. _He is sleeping. He looks so... Different. So much more calm. Somehow much more... ho-_

"Naruto! Will you relax?! Geez he's okay," Sakura said interrupting my thoughts.

Gaara stirred in his sleep. Kankuro was sitting just at the foot of his cot. His arms crossed. "I'm glad you guys came. He gave us a scare. Another scare if you might add. He's been asking for Naruto. Plus the ninja who attacked the village said there was more coming so we might need help with that," Kankuro said.

I couldn't keep my eyes from him. Why was seeing him so vulnerable making me so... aroused? I blush slightly at the strange thought.

"Man, I bet he will feel refreshed after his nap," I said with a smile. Sakura looked over at kakashi.

"Well we are here to help," Kakashi said gently patting Gaara's head. Gaara barely moved at the touch.

"Poor thing, my little brother is strong... But even he can't handle so much excitement," Temari teased as she placed the stack of papers next to Gaara's bed.

Gaara grunted.

"How much longer before he wakes up?" Sakura asked cautiously. "I could do some of my chakra on his wounds.

"I don't he's been out for half the day and all the night," Kankuro said with a sigh.

"Well, let's help with the clean up until he wakes up," Sai suggested with a fake smile.

"Of course. We have a bunch of shinobi working on it now. It wouldn't hurt to have a couple of extra hands," Temari said. They each began walking out the door, but I refused to go. I wanted to stay.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Kakashi asked. I nodded, my eyes on Gaara.

"Suit yourself," Sakura added. And they each were gone in a matter of seconds.

**Ch. 4 Gaara**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Naruto. His eyes illuminating bright blue. "N-Naruto?" I managed to say before my eyes fully adjusted.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked me. His voice was gentle. I carefully sat myself up. I wasn't wearing a shirt, my chest and stomach were wrapped in gauze. My head hurt worse than my back.

"I'm fine," I lied. He smiled affectionately.

"You had me worried, again," he added, his smile faded. The hospital seemed to have been empty. No nurses were checking on me. The only one in the room was Naruto and I.

"Thank you for coming," I said feeling ashamed. I thought I could handle this on my own... But I couldn't.

"Don't mention it, what are friends for?" Naruto said smiling and closing his eyes. I was looking at him and I felt... Warmer suddenly. I grab my chest and felt my heart pounded harder.

"Gaara, can I ask you something?" he said.

I look up at him.

"The way we said goodbye... After the whole Akatsuki thing... Was not how I wanted to say goodbye... I was looking at you... And I could see how much you changed over the years we've known each other. And I felt... Happy." He was sincere. His eyes looked deep into mine. I didn't know what to say or think. Instead I began to blush and smile.

"Naruto," I breathed. Naruto stood up and knelt in front of me. His face was just an inch away. I could feel his breath on mine.

"Gaara... This is how I wanted to say goodbye..." He whispered. I could see him move closer. And suddenly felt his soft lips touch mine. My eyes grow wide, his close. Suddenly everything at that moment didn't matter. My body tingled. I felt more aroused than ever. I wanted to pull him closer to my body but I resisted that urge. Instead I slowly close my eyes. For just one more second, he slowly released his lips from mine... Leaving me floaty and dizzy. Wanting more.

I thought about grabbing him and kissing him even more passionately than he just did, but I was too shy. Naruto began to blush, as did I.

"I'm sorry..." He said scratching the back of his head.

"No..." I whispered. I suddenly reach for his arms and grabbing him, pulling him on my bed. He landed ontop of me and as I felt his hands trace the skin on my chest goosebumps aligned my body.

"I really don't want to let you go," I said breathlessly. Naruto looked down into my eyes and I could tell he felt the same way.

With that being said he began kissing me. I could feel his tongue dance with mine. My cheeks were hot and it felt as if I had a fever.

Suddenly the door opens and Naruto jumps off me quickly. Leaving me unsatisfied, yet terrified at the same time. As We both turn to see who it was that opened the door, both our hearts drop.

"What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy. It's told in Gaara's and Naruto's point of view btw. So don't get to confused. Note: Please no mean reviews. I know my spelling and grammar isn't the best. I don't want a beta reader I know I'm not perfect. I just want people to enjoy my work. Thank you :)**

* * *

**Ch. 5 Naruto**

"What is going on?"

I suddenly jump from Gaara, his face as pink and as warm as pig's belly. There standing in the doorway was Master Kakashi, whose eyes were fixed upon Gaara. Gaara couldn't move, he sat stunned, gripping at the sheets still craving for more.

"I-uh-he-uh-w-we-" I tried to say, but nothing seemed to have come out. Instead I was stammering to even admit to myself what had happened.

Kakashi closes his eyes, his face though, I could not see.

"Please, don't let me interrupt... I was coming in here to hand Lord Gaara his paperwork... But I can see he's busy... Doing something else... Naruto?" Kakashi began, his face beating sweat. My face I could tell beat red from embarrassment and wanted lust. Gaara stuck his head underneath the blanket, this hinted that he probably was just as embarrassed as I was at the moment.

"Set it on the end table please, I'll get to it eventually," Gaara mumbled through a pillow. I smiled at the sound of his muffled voice. How cute and innocent it was, far from the voice I hear years ago when his only aim was to kill and feed the blood lusted demon within.

Kakashi hesitated and began to slowly walk to the end table. That's when he sat himself down at Gaara's bedside, making it unbelievably uncomfortable and extremely awkward.

"Who would have known... Something like this happened. I guess I noticed the signs... The way Gaara promotes you and how great you are Naruto. How painfully heart stricken you were when he... Had been abolished by the Akatsuki. The way you two look at ech other. The way you two would do anything for each other... It's quite intriguing," Kakashi explained with many words that spoke the truth.

How could I deny this? It was all true. I stand above both, Gaara and Kakashi... My eyes close, but my heart beat against my rib cage as if it were ready to jump out. I decided not to say anything back. My head was still determining whether I was going to admit it or not. Instead I run out of the room, feeling utterly sorry for myself for chickening out.

**Ch. 6 Gaara**

What had just happened was mearly a mishap. How could I let something like this bother me? I was completely aroused, and yet unable to commit to myself that I may be a little bi-curious for Naruto. Only because I have possibly have fallen for him at an unlikely time of my life. Which is completely irrelevant to my situation as Kazekage. I can't let this interfere with my duties of this village...

But then again... I am to preoccupied in certain places on and in my body. Feeling his warm body on top of mine was thrilling. I couldn't deny that. But feeling his soft hands run across my bare skin... That moment I lost it completely... Wanting only one thing... And that was to get even closer to Naruto than I have ever been!

I look at my dry and compelling hands. Trying not to make eye contact with Kakashi. Though I knew I couldn't avoid him, his eyes on me intently.

"Well, I guess I should go find Naruto... Gaara..." He began, putting a hand over mine. "If you need anyone to talk to... I am here. And I won't tell anyone what I had just seen."

He was a kind man and I respected him for doing so. I look helplessly from my bed and take in a deep and abbreviated sigh that could fill anyone's heart with as much anguish as mine was in. "Of course, Kakashi," was all I said before he left with his hands in his pockets.

As the days passed since than, I have only wanted to do one thing... And that was to see Naruto nd finish what we started... I haven't been able to concentrate and all I can do to keep me from thinking about him was to... relieve myself of those unwanted sexual feelings. (I'd rather not go into detail... -_-)

"Hey, kiddo, how's work going so far?" Asked Temari one sunny and bright day. Her eyes on mine. I held my head in my hand, covering my mouth with my bent fingers. I started playing with my pen, looking absolutely bored and enthralled.

"Is something wrong? You seem out of it lately," she said without hesitation. I shrug my shoulders, resisting to answer her silly questions. I pan my head trying to think of a way to change the subject Instead I stand up suddenly.

"I need to go," I say with a sudden grunt, nearly knocking her over as I rush out of the room.

I didn't know exactly where I was going... But I knew my heart was leading me somewhere.

"Gaara?" said one of my assistants. "You have a visitor from Konoha. He claims he's already made an appointment with you. Should I excuse hi-"

"Who is it?" I interrupted. Building up my anxiety.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir. He's waiting just down at the entrance," he said.

I quickly began sprinting down the halls and out to the entrance. My heart racing. What was to come of me after I embrace him? Was I to be shunned for my curiosity of my situation? Would our relationship be the same?

I kept running until I reached the entrance and there stood the blonde, Naruto Uzumaki. His eyes as blue as the open sea. My heart drops and all I can feel is his hands wrap around my waist.

"Gaara, is there any place private we could go.. SO I could talk to you about something?" He asked silently in my ear, leaving chills to run down my neck.

"Of course," I whispered back. I led him to my private sleeping chamber. The room was filled with dust and sand that float around the room. The sun barely peeked in through the window near the balcony.

I looked at Naruto- No gazed at him- My breath being taken away. I grab my chest as I begin to feel his hand on mine.

"Can we think for a minute... And say that maybe we really do... Love each other..." Naruto admitted. I look down at my feet and realized I had shaken from nervousness.

"Naruto... I couldn't agree more..." I breathed. "All I wanted ever since that day in the hospital was to get closer to you... Was to feel your body against mine. Was to finish... what we started," I told him with all the courage I had.

Naruto's mouth creased into a smirk of enjoyment. Almost sinister. "Than let's continue," he whispered in my ear. Suddenly, I felt his teeth gently nibble my lobe, the feel of it was enchanting. His hands searched for my pants. I allowed them to wonder to my groin and as he began to undress me I felt a tingle reach my chest. It was my heart reaching for his lust. I begin to undress him, reveling his bare chest that was magnificent.

He pushed me against the wall, sucking my neck. His tongue wandered around the bottom of my chin and I could feel myself grow even more horny than I had already been. As he began to move his mouth to my chest and stomach, I could feel myself feel dizzy with wanting to go farther. I grab his neck and push myself into him, he was pulling my waist. Leading me to my bed. As we fell in a heap, I could tell our temperature was overheating with sexual pleasure. He turned me around so he was on top of me in the humping position. His mouth found mine and we were progressively making out. His tongue danced with mine, our exposed naked bodies entwined. I could care less what was going on outside of this sensual heated room. All I cared about was being with him.

"N-Naruto..." I groaned sexually. He began to moan as well. But he could speak, his mouth sucking my thigh. I hazily close my eyes.

"N-Naruto... I'm going to-" I begin as he put his mouth to my groin. He moved up and down my body, like a snake moving across the earth. He begins to moan some more and that was the last few seconds of our enjoyment. Naruto lays down next to me and I begin to drift off... Feeling extremely exhilarated and exhausted from all the excitement that had just happened.

**Ch. 7 Naruto**

I lay next to Gaara, completely out of breath. I could barely speak, though I don't think words could describe how wonderful I feel. I look over at him, as his body goes limp. He has fallen asleep. I smile to myself slightly. He was adorable, yet I respect him as a kage and a friend. maybe even more. I put my hand in his soft choppy hair. I rub his head and begin to kiss his forehead. Feeling pleased with myself. But than again... Ashamed. We have given into lust so profusely. We didn't have to have sex to express how we felt for each other. Though it felt so wrong and right all at the same time. But.. Why do I regret it so? Is it because how much I respect and love him? I continue to stroke his bare skin that was running high on temperature.

He stirred in his sleep as I touched him. He shook awake gently. His gaze on me. He smiles for that instant before realizing what had just happened. He quickly stands up, feeling embarrassed. His naked body was beautiful. He was sort of bloated near the stomach, probably do to sitting in a scorching hot office all the time. But still. He was something to behold. He was pale in comparison to me. His pubic hair was the same red-brown as his head. And his legs were as his stomach, slightly bloated, but all in all average weight and size for a nearly seventeen or sixteen year old.

"I am so sorry," he said quickly puting on his clothes. I giggle.

"No, I should be sorry... I was the one who gave in to quickly. I pressure you in the first place. I should be ashamed," I say to him, helping him with his clothes. As he slips on his cloak, I quickly grab his wrist and pull him closer to me. I was barely clothed, but I still could feel his warmth radiating to me.

"Just let me do one last thing... Just to make sure all of this wasn't just lust and being horny... Let me make sure this was actually..."

"Love..." He finished for me. He wraps his arms around my neck and stands on his toes... Even though he didn't need to... And our lips interlock so passionately that it cause the hairs on my neck to stand. My stomach to tickle. My head to spin and my heart to pound. I was in love with him...

Did he feel the same I do? Does he know that everything that had happened... Was like a fantasy and that it wasn't just sexual lust? Did he love me as I love him?

**Ch. 8 Gaara**

_I do love him... I love him. I love him. I love him. _


End file.
